August Masbeth
Name: Masbeth, August Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: Newspaper, and Yearbook Staff, Swim Team School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: A very old-fashioned looking girl, her dark brown hair falls about her shoulders, while hazel eyes are usually hid behind glasses. She has a cute looking, girl next door look to her, dimples and all. Skin is lightly tanned, but covering her right arm is an ugly burn scar from youth, it is usually wrapped up in bandages though. Biography: To many, August would seem to be a carbon copy of her friend, Helena Van Garrett. But that’s quite the opposite… Though August’s background is very similar to Helena’s as she comes from a very wealthy family, her mother owns a popular bakery. And Helena’s and her family having started the same business together. August also doesn’t treat her fellow student body like Helena does; though she also doesn’t do anything to stop the actions against the other students. And sometimes joins in the jokes that are against them. And being a friend with Helena, she never has to worry about-facing the backfire… She’s lived a very protective life from her parents, to her friends and can’t function well without someone with her. She has a terrible fear of being alone, a fear of losing her friends and being kicked to the curb as she has seen it happen to some many of the others used by the people she called ‘friend’ She suffers from Pyrophobia (intense fear of fire) as when she was four years old, a kitchen fire in their old home severely scarred her on her right arm. Other: She has already decided she refuses to take part in this game, she refuses to kill or take part in it in any way. Her one goal is to find Helena and try and find a way they can both escape from this island. Number: G16 The above biography is as written by orangeflamingo. No changes or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Aluminum Bat Conclusions: If she doesn't get an ally, or meet up with her friend, she's pretty much as good as dead. She's going to have to gain some independence, really, elsewise she's going to die a lonely, lonely death. Maybe she'll luck out and gain an ally, or two, but who really knows? I have a feeling that she'll eventually snap and take part in the game like so many others, especially with such a weapon. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Hawley Faust Collected Weapons: Aluminum Bat (issued weapon, to Terry Woodard), Box Cutter (from Terry Woodard, to Kichiro Taka), Stun Gun (from Kichiro Taka, to Adam Dodd) Allies: Terry Woodard Enemies: Hawley Faust Mid-Game Evaluation: August began her journey on the island at the small house. Almost immediately afterward, she encountered fellow student Terry Woodard as she entered the house he had been dropped off in. August explained the predicament she was in to Terry, and informed him that she was looking for her best friend, Helena Van Garrett. Soon after, Hawley Faust made an appearance at the small house, much to the dismay of Terry and August. It was at this point that Hawley tried to con the two into believing he was not playing the game, which did not work out well. Before Hawley left the house, he fired a shot through the window, then headed back to the clinic, leaving the two alone. Not long after their encounter with Hawley, Danya made his first announcement, and much to their horror, the two found that Helena had been killed. Directly after the announcement, another threat presented itself, this time in the form of Kichiro Taka. After a confrontation between Kichiro and Terry, Terry allowed the boy to enter the house with them. After a conversation between the three about fellow classmate Umi Martin, Kichiro left the house, once again leaving Terry and August by themselves. August expressed her wishes to seek revenge on Hawley for the death of Helena, and Terry offered to accompany the girl. Their trip to the clinic was a quick one, Hawley was nowhere to be found. Instead, the two headed to the lighthouse. Picking up a rock, August had planned to hit the side of the building with it to see if anyone was inside. Instead, the rock crashed through the window, alerting Alan Shinwrath and Hawley Faust, who were inside. On a whim, Hawley headed outside to greet the intruders. August announced that she had arrived to avenge Helena, and Terry was simply dragged into the middle of the confrontation. About that time, Adam Dodd, who was with Hawley and Alan, came around the corner, shotgun in hand. Hawley fired off a shot at August, and the bullet killed her almost instantly, forever destroying her dream of avenging Helena's murder. Post-Game Evaluation: So very tragic, indeed. Miss August failed to understand that in a game of murder, seeking out a shotgun-wielding maniac with aluminum ballbat in hand in a vain attempt to avenge the murder of someone was rather, well, ignorant. Over a hundred other kids died in the SOTF ACT, and you don't see people running around trying to avenge them all, now do you? Memorable Quotes: “This is my weapon… they want me to kill with this?” - thoughts on her designated weapon “I wonder how many of our classmates have already snapped… I wonder if I'm going to end up being a victim to a person I shared a class with, or ate with at lunch? I always used to tell my mum when I was little, I never wanted to grow old. Though I never wanted to die young either...” - thoughts on the game Other/Trivia *August Masbeth, Terry Woodard, Helena Van Garrett, and Hawley Faust all had an English class with Mrs. O'Dea. Threads Below is a list of threads containing August, from beginning to end. *Starting Place For Boy 09 *Lighthouse Ambush Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about August Masbeth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! August wasn't as good as her friend and her handler's fellow character Helena, but that's not due to anything but circumstances - while I did love her arc of seeking revenge against the one who killed her best friend, the beginning and middle of it are bogged down by a large thread with almost nothing going on in it. Don't get me wrong, I was a big fan of early threads that had something other than the usual survival/interrogation rotation going on, but the large Terry/August conversation that went unimpeded for a long long while felt fairly pointless - they're both good characters and tie into some very good SOTF themes, especially for v1, but they felt more alive when they interacted with anyone but just each other. Also, her death had some very weird stuff in it, which is saying a lot considering the version. - Brackie Category:V1 Students